


Why her ?

by Holbyxflac



Category: Holby City
Genre: Adrian fletcher - Freeform, F/M, Flac, Jac naylor - Freeform, holby city - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holbyxflac/pseuds/Holbyxflac
Summary: When jac realises that fletch said yes to Abigail’s offer but not hers she wants to get answers. Will she get answers or will she get more than she bargained for ?





	Why her ?

Jac lay in bed waiting for her daily visit from her favourite person. She had come quite accustomed to seeing him everyday as he waltzed in with a grin on his face and a coffee in hand. Although Jac would never admit it, she might go as far as to say it was the highlight of her day.

She had been waiting for him for what felt like hours and she was starting to give up. Maybe he had stopped trying, maybe had given up on her. She knows that she’s being selfish thinking that he would come eveyday but since the shooting he’s been sat at the end of her bed on every break he had. She guesses he’s just going to start coming every so often which she could handle, well at least she could try. 

Seen as though she wasn’t going to see fletch today she thought she might dose off for a little bit. She had finally started to drift off when she heard a faint knock on her door. She opened her eyes and saw Sasha. Although it wasn’t Fletch, she loved Sasha and always enjoyed their chats together. He had a cheesy grin plastered on his face and it was as if he knew something. 

“What are you smiling at?”

” I just had the weirdest day ever.”

”ok and?”

” Well it turns out fletch has a new girlfriend and he’s going away with her for a few days.”

“Oh...umm who?” she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but it really wasn’t working on Sasha.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing I umm I... youre dodging the question, who is it?” She sent him a reassuring smile that really didn’t meat her eyes. 

He shot her her signature eyebrow raise and told her about his day and him finding out that fletch and Abi are a ‘thing’.

”I didn’t ask for the full story just for who she was. Now leave me I need some rest if I’m going to start physio tomorrow.” She tried to think of an exscuse to get him to go away so she could wallow in peace. 

Sasha- seeing why she really wanted him to leave-decided that he would talk to Fletch on his way home. “Alright. I’ll come see you tomorrow before your physio session. Sweet dreams.” 

Jac smiled at him and said her goodbye.  She had a lot of thinking to do but she was exhausted so she fell asleep dreaming of the only person who was on her mind lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So actually I have decided to make this into a multi-chapter story. This is the first chapter and it is quite short. I’m sorry if it isn’t the best. Hope you enjoy leave any suggestions :)


End file.
